Tubb Warz : A new cake
by I-Have-Herpies
Summary: Pimpin' Vadar is mean, also hes a pimp, can Tubbz Piewalker learn the ways of the force? can he defeat Vadar?
1. Walk This Way

TUBB WARS : A NEW CAKE  
  
DUM DUM DUM DUM.....  
  
In a galaxy far far away, a ship is being chased by another 'ship' well more   
  
of a food substance, it was Pimpin' Vadars ship the 'Phantom Menace', it  
  
was a giant strawberry shortcake slice and it was twice the size of the   
  
rebel ship which was in a fat a 'Penis Plane', no joke, a plane shaped like  
  
a male's genitalia, the poor rebels didn't realise that their design was that  
  
of a penis and they were the butt of many plomperial jokes. Lazers Blasted   
  
the shields of the penis plane and eventually the combine harvester ray sucked  
  
the ship inside.  
  
Whalers crowed onto the penis plane, 'WE'RE WHALERS ON THE MOON,  
  
WE CARRY A HARPOON, WELL THERE AINT NO WHALES SO WE SING TALL TALES, WE'RE   
  
WHALERS ON THE MOON!' (From Futurama I know!), the rebel thunder chunkys were   
  
overwhelmed. As a dark figure walked across the walkway whilst singing to  
  
the song 'walk this way' by aerosmith feat Run Dmc a female was talking to  
  
two what looked like burgers. 'CMEP30, take this burger to Obese Tomato Puree  
  
Go!' The Burger looked slightly puzzled as both were fired out of a cannon onto  
  
the desert planet of Gan-Dan-Toon, the home of Pizza the Hutt, crime lord and  
  
Uncomprehensible chubster.  
  
The Dark figure approached the Female 'Yo Princess, I'm thinking you  
  
better be giving me those plans to Terry's TM Chocolate death star or else'  
  
'Or else what! Pimpin' Vadar' He simply chuckled 'Calm down baby, or I blow  
  
up your home planet Moldy-an-cheese.. ha ha ha' The princess, who was known as  
  
Princess Slayer 'HIIIYA!!!' she booted the pimp in his face mask only to recieve  
  
a fork in her stomach 'Careful slayer, Iam wise in the way of the fork' she   
  
lay on the floor 'Your too late, I ate the plans, and they were tasty, what  
  
u gonna do a...' This comment was cut short by a punch in the face and a button  
  
being pressed 'Say goodbye to Moldy-an-Cheese!' a huge laser blasted from a  
  
Big Orange Flavoured moon, blowing up a cheese shaped planet.... 


	2. I found R2D2! And then consumed him

It was a sunny afternoon on the planet Gan-Dan-Toon when a burger smacked an  
  
incredibly obese young boy in the face 'WAHOO, Its raining Burgers! UNKIE OWEN!  
  
UNKIE OW...' he couldn't finish his sentence because another burger had just  
  
wacked him in the face 'TWAT!' he exclaimed. one of the burgers had a message  
  
inside it 'Help me Obese Tomato Puree, your my only hope, Help me Obese  
  
Tomato Puree, Your my only hope, Help me Obese Tomato Puree, your my only hope,  
  
Help me Obese Tomato Puree, your my only hope, Help me Obese Tomato Puree, your   
  
my only hope, Help me.... Oh shit Vadar is here, come to Moldy-an-Cheese quick!'  
  
Tubbz was startled to say the least and quickly ate one of the burgers  
  
'No, wait, you just ate R2D2!!!' Tubbz just smiled 'R2D2 you say, he tastes   
  
g-g-g-g-great' he burger just lay there 'Iam CmeP30, the burger, Princess   
  
Slayer sent me here to deliver the message you just ate to Obese Tomato Puree'  
  
Tubbz replied with a puzzled expression 'Princess Slayer? Hmmmm, I don't know  
  
who you are but you remind me of food' He gobbled CmeP30 up and went on   
  
cleaning the droids that I forgot to mention he was cleaning.   
  
1 year later....  
  
'wow, for some strange reason I remember that I ate two burgers a year ago, how  
  
odd'  
  
1 more year later....  
  
'If I wasn't so lazy I'd probably help this princess out'  
  
1 more year later....  
  
'A big fat man walks into a bar... OUCH!!!!' 'Ha... no, your jokes are so lame  
  
Tubbz' 'well excuse me mister 'Princess Slayer needs me to save the world''  
  
The old fat man looked at him 'What did you say?' Tubbz' cheeks went red   
  
'Oh, nothing just that princess Slayer sent you a message and she wants you to  
  
go to Moldy-An-Cheese to save her from 'Vadar'' Obese gave Tubbz a slap  
  
and Rolled down the hill that was next to them Tubbz following him with a   
  
murderous glint in his eye 'COCK FACE!!!' 


	3. Bang

Obese rolled all the way to the local space bar with Tubbz after him, holding  
  
what looked like a small child. 'I'm gonna club you to death with this small  
  
child!!!' Obese got up from where he had been curled up a moment ago as   
  
Tubbz kept rolling into the side of a bar.  
  
'Here we are Tubbz, The Shitz hotel/restaurant' Tubbz had a puzzled and at  
  
the same time pleased look on his chubby face 'Why have we come here,   
  
Im glad, sure but you better buy me some food.' 'all in young time young   
  
Padawan' Tubbz looked even more bemused 'eh?' 'I dunno, I just saw it in a   
  
movie, anyway we've come to find us a pilot to take us to Moldy-an-Cheese'   
  
'Can it be an edible pilot? I'm hungry.'  
  
Obese entered the Restaurant 'hey dudes, I'm lookin' for a pilot to   
  
take me to Moldy-an-Cheese' A group of Snooty men with monocles and Dressing -  
  
gowns were sat by the fire. 'Sorry, I rather do think you've come into the  
  
wrong bar.' Mr Tomato Puree was offended by this comment 'Erm, ok then, you  
  
posh gits, any idea where I can find a pilot to take me to Moldy-an-Cheese?'  
  
with that he dropped a thermal detonator and ran.  
  
BOOM! A monocle flew through the air and hit Obese in the head   
  
'Serves you right you snobs!'. Meanwhile Tubbz had just eaten the corner of   
  
a bar and was being shouted at by the Barman. 'Tubbz, this isn't a chocolate  
  
bar, its a bar which serves drinks you fool' Obese smacked Tubbz on the head  
  
'now lets see if there are any pilots inside' As soon as they walked in the   
  
bar Tubbz had already found something to eat, it came in the shape of a human  
  
sized Polo 'Tubbz get off him!' He spat the polo out.... 


End file.
